


Child's Play

by FelixFelicisWithATwist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicisWithATwist/pseuds/FelixFelicisWithATwist
Summary: Fred Weasley, on the brink of frustration with his shop, gets an unexpected visitor from his past. Hermione Granger, just back to the UK, finds new solace in her life as a single mother through the help of an unexpected ally. FWHG
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all other series characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Title: Child's Play  
> Category: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: FWHG  
> Genre: Comedy/Romance  
> Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations)  
> Summary: Fred Weasley, on the brink of frustration with his shop, gets an unexpected visitor from his past. Hermione Granger, just back to the UK, finds new solace in her life as a single mother through the help of an old friend. FWHG

**PART ONE: A REACQUAINTANCE**

_**Late June 2008** _

The distinct sound of crumpling parchment ripped through Fred Weasley's private office as he scrapped another idea. He threw the useless paper ball straight into the metal bin beside his desk before picking up the wand next to his abandoned quill. "Incendio," he grunted out, causing a jet of bright orange and red flames to burst out of his wand. The bin, filled to the brim of disposed parchment, instantly lit on fire. Fred's jaw tensed in frustration as he stared at the flames, the smell of burnt paper quickly filling the air. But as the smoke filled his lungs his frustration turnaed pensive.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes' catalog hasn't had a new product in months, his mind turned. If they weren't innovating, then their brand wasn't growing. If the brand wasn't growing, then they were plummeting. Zonko's was the evidence to that. Their product line was getting stale and that's what gave his brother and himself the edge when they opened their own business. Fred knew all of this. But no matter how much time he spent brainstorming ideas, there has been nothing. Well nothing good at least. The 'Masked Message Manacles' had potential, if it wasn't for their little issue of constriction of blood flow to the hands.

Fred used to be able to crank out ideas for products faster than he and his brother could write. Was he in a rut or, even worse, simply out of ideas? Did you get 15 solid years and then poof gone?

He'd feel slightly better about his slump if his twin and business partner George was able to spend some proper time brainstorming. Fred was mostly always the idea man and then George was the one to come up with the logistics of how the ideas would turn into reality. But with George having a wife and a screaming two year old at home, it was hard for Fred to get more than an hour of uninterrupted twin time. Even when they were able to carve out an hour, there were usually more pressing issues involving the business to take care of than focusing on new product ideas.

The door to Fred's office suddenly pushed open without a knock. "Why do I smell smoke when you are supposed to be approving those invoices for the new cauldrons for the warehouse?" asked Verity in her stern voice.

Fred straightened up in his chair slightly as he looked at his blonde long time employee, though his response came half heartedly. "A stroke perchance? You know your chances increase as you get older."

"It's a miracle I haven't had a stroke yet after more than a decade of working for you," quipped Verity as she crossed the office from the doorway to inspect the bin. "Aqua Eructo," she casted and a long jet of water flew from her wand into the base of the fiery bin, extinguishing the flames.

"Now can you do me and my sanity a favor and not burn down the place?" Verity asked Fred. "The summer rush has just started with Hogwarts now out of session and something like the Diagon shop becoming a crisp would put a real damper on our numbers this quarter."

Fred just gave a lazy shrug as he half listened to his Head of Operations. His eyes still glazed over in thought of the product catalog.

"Okay that's it." Verity gave a huff as she stuffed her wand away. "Up!" Her determined voice cut through the fog in Fred's brain before she pulled him up by the arms. "You're getting out of this office."

"Verity, stop," Fred protested. "I can't leave, I have to work on-"

"On new products," she finished for him. "So I've been hearing all week. But staying cooped up in your office is obviously not helping this. Go and distract your brain." Verity was now behind Fred, pushing him towards the exit of this office.

"And do what?" He asked, not putting up a fight anymore as he is herded away.

"I don't care!" She slammed the door behind them as they stepped onto the balcony overlooking their small base of operation. Below Fred could see the skew of a couple dozen desks and workers around towers of stacked purple and orange boxes and products. "Go for a cup of tea," suggested Verity, distracting Fred's thoughts again. "Walk around the Alley. Mill about the break room. Work the front and actually talk to your customers. Get smashed on fire whisky, for all I care. Just get the hell away from that office of yours."

Knowing better than to continue to fight about this with Verity, Fred descended the stairs with a sigh and made his way across the work floor. His employees were milling about and talking amongst themselves as they worked. He gave polite nods to the smiles and waves he received as he passed through the smells, sights, and sounds of various Weasley Wizard Wheezes products being made.

He followed a row of industrial sized caldrons on the outskirts of the floor towards the threshold of the store front. The smells of sandalwood, gunpowder, and clean laundry wafted up to Fred's nose causing him to pause. "Lawson," Fred called to the dark haired man with safety goggles over his eyes on the other side of the caldrons.

"Yeah boss?" Lawson responded as he used his purple and orange robe sleeve to wipe off the sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Why are we making more Amortentia?" asked Fred. "I thought we fully stocked up on our reserves just two weeks ago."

"Hogwarts kids have already cleared out most of that batch. Must be something going on in the air over at that school to cause this many lovesick teenagers," the employee informed Fred with a chuckle. "Maybe they'll spread some of that magic this way. I know I could use some of that."

"Couldn't we all?" Fred chuckled along. "But that's great news, Gary. Let's keep an eye out on sales for another few weeks. If this continues then we should double our production for the start of term rush." Lawson nodded as he turned his attention back to the boiling cauldrons.

Fred enjoyed the lingering scent as he continued his journey alongside the cauldrons towards the entrance to the store front.

Fred opened the door and was met with a relatively quiet but still occupied store as he stepped up to the till. "How're things going out here today Tabitha?" He asked the front of house manager.

"Bit of a lull right now," the buoyant woman responded. "But it's only mid-morning. I'm sure we'll get another rush after 's been the pattern the past couple of weeks."

"Well enjoy the quiet before-" Fred was cut off by the sound of a display crashing to the floor.

Tabitha gave a groan as she pulled out her wand and straightened up. "You spoke too soon Fred."

Fred smirked as he motioned for Tabitha to stay put. "It's obviously my fault. I jinxed us by mentioning that it was quiet. I'll take care of this."

The dark skinned witch smiled her approval before Fred walked around the till and made his way towards the right side of the store where the sound came from.

He passed aisle after aisle filled with the brightly colored packages of treats and tricks that his brother and himself made over the years. Nothing looked out of place. He came across a witch speaking loudly to her children asking where their brother snuck off to while trying to keep her temper in check, reminding him of his own mother.

He then saw a couple of teenagers looking suspiciously at the shelf of dungbombs and stink pellets, obviously planning on mischievous ways to use them. But Fred just gave them a wink before continuing down the store..

It wasn't for another few aisles until he heard the soft sobbing. Fred stepped quicker to get closer to where the sound was coming from out of his sight. He peered around the last aisle revealing a small sandy colored haired boy sitting on the floor in tears with child training brooms scattered all over the floor. The display toppled on the ground.

"Hello there," Fred spoke softly to try to not scare the boy. "Bit of a shambles you found yourself in?"

The boy's tears quickened as he jumped at the presence of the man, but he nodded at Fred.

"It's okay," Fred assured the boy. "Nothing a little bit of magic can't take care of." He stepped closer to the boy as he pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. Soon the display on the floor was back into its original position and all of the brooms floated back into place. "There we go. Nothing to it."

The small boy remained quiet as he watched Fred, his tears now stopped and his sobbing quiet. "My mum would've made me clean it up without magic," he spoke in a tiny voice with an accent that wasn't fully British while Fred finished the clean up.

"Your mum sounds pretty strict," Fred said playfully. "Is she here in the store?" He asked, hoping to keep the kid from crying again.

The boy just nodded sadly. "I wanted to try a broom but she said no."

Fred couldn't help but chuckle. "Definitely a strict mum." He crouched closer to the boy. "Luckily for you, dealing with strict mums is my speciality. Do you want to try out a broom?"

The large brown eyes lit up on the boy's face as all traces of sadness left. "Yes!"

Fred let the boy pick out the specific broom he wanted before he showed him the proper stance and how to hold onto the handle. "Bravo," he praised the boy as he got into the right position. "Now I'm just going to strap you in. This broom will only go up about a meter so don't worry about hurting yourself if you fall."

"Okay," the boy responded as Fred strapped the safety belt around the child.

"Have you ridden a broom before?" Fred asked.

"No."

"How about a bicycle?"

The kid nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes! Mum would take me to the big park to ride my trike."

"That's perfect!" Fred smiled. "Do you remember how you rode that? This is very similar. It's all about balance. Are you ready to try?"

"Yes!" The boy shouted with a stamp of his feet, causing him to jolt up a meter into the air. "Woah!" He screamed as he jutted forward and straight towards a column. But he was stopped by a protective bubble that sprouted from the front of the broom causing him to bounce back without colliding with the structure.

The kid laughed wildly before flying his broom back into the column to try it again. Fred chuckled along with the kid for the first few times but quickly stepped in around the fifth try. "Why don't you try some laps around the aisles kid? I'll go and see if your mum is up front looking for you."

Fred just watched as the kid directed the broom to start circling around the column instead of crashing into it. "Bit of an improvement," he joked to himself before turning around and making his way back towards the center of the shop.

As he walked back, Fred spied a figure with dark hair pacing in and out through aisles upstairs. They definitely seemed like they were looking for something so Fred changed his course and climbed the stairs.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he approached the curly haired woman from behind as she looked inside a large empty crate on the floor.

The woman froze at the sound of his voice making Fred pause as well. A moment passed before she took a giant breath out and straightened up before turning to face him.

"Hermione?" Fred spoke, completely surprised.

"Fred," she responded slightly nervous as she tucked back a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Fred just shook his head in disbelief. "What- what are you doing here?" He brought her into a hug, one that she accepted but didn't fully hug back. "I mean it's been. . . what- 5 years?" His voice sounding both excited and caught off guard at seeing his old friend.

"8, actually," she corrected him as she pulled back from his hug.

"Wow," Fred shook his head. "I can't believe it's been that long. You look like almost no time has passed since Dad's big birthday. I thought that the New York hustle was supposed to age you horribly."

Hermione gave a small chuckle, breaking some of the nervousness in her voice. "Is there supposed to be a compliment somewhere in there?"

"I had hope that there was," Fred answered self deprecatingly. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

She chuckled once humorlessly, her tone shifting to the scolding Hermione he remembered. "I'm here because you two have fashioned a brightly colored labyrinth of products that no child can pass without begging to go in and then proceed to immediately get lost in."

Before Fred could respond, a loud pitch giggle echoed from the level below them. Hermione immediately jumped to attention at the sound and made a beeline around Fred and down the stairs. Fred, completely intrigued, followed behind.

The little boy he just helped was still on the broom and zooming around in and out of aisles as the level below came into full view. Fred barely caught himself from colliding with Hermione as she abruptly stopped on the stairs.

"Mummy! Look at me!" The boy shouted as he passed the stairs.

"Mummy?" Fred repeated curiously.

"Julian Frederick" Hermione's tone was strict and hard, completely surprising Fred. "I told you no. Get off that broom now."

"Definitely Mummy," Fred muttered.

More giggles came zooming around as the blonde boy kept flying. "You'll have to catch me first!" The little voice challenged.

Fred could've sworn that he saw a slight smirk flash across Hermione's face at the challenge presented. But it was gone just as quickly as it came as she whipped out her wand from her pocket. "Have it your way." She then jumped in front of the broom's path, only seconds away from collision. "Arresto Momentum."

The broom immediately slowed to a crawl, making Fred hum with laughter. The joyful windswept boy's face quickly shifted to the look of remorse that a child gives when they realize they've been caught by their mother. A look both he and George knew too well.

Hermione slipped her wand back into her pocket before she easily stopped the broom's crawl with the palm of her hand as it reached where she stood. "How easily you forget that I can do magic in public here, Ducky." Hermione told the child as she pulled the little rider from the broom and placed him on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Julian apologized the second his feet hit the ground. "He said I could ride one." A little finger immediately pointed at Fred, selling him out.

"Of course he did," Hermione rolled her eyes as she glanced over at Fred. "But you still should've listened to me."

Julian was now on the verge of tears. "He said that he could deal with strict mums like you."

"Did he now?" Hermione's eyes now directly on Fred. "Care to deal with me, Fred?"

"Ah come on, Hermione." Fred just smiled and shook his head as he casually walked up to join them. "How was I supposed to know this was your kid? I didn't even know that you were in this country nonetheless in my store with a son."

"It's the principle of the matter," she crossed her arms as she spoke. "You shouldn't be undermining any mother and telling their child to directly disobey them. Not just mine."

"Yes, Prefect Hermione," Fred smirked, unable to resist the tease.

Hermione's face began to cross at the nickname and Fred knew that he was about to get an earful but two little hands came to his rescue as they wrapped around her leg. "I'm really sorry Mummy. Don't be mad." The light hair boy pleaded up at her with the biggest brown eyes gazing up at her.

Her face softened immediately as she ran her fingers lovingly through the child's hair. "Oh, my boy. You know I can never be mad at you for too long." She leaned down, picked him up with a practiced ease, and perched him on her hip. "Now Mr. Fred over there," she pointed with a finger. "I can definitely stay mad at him. I've had years of practice."

Fred slapped his hand over his heart at this. "You truly wound me, Hermione. And on this? The day of our reunion? America's made you cold."

"I think it was the politics," Hermione debated back with a slight playfulness now.

"Probably both. Damn things," he joked, before moving his attention. "Now can I be introduced properly to this person on your hip?"

She takes a breath before speaking to the child in her arms. "Ducky, this is my old friend Fred. Can you introduce yourself to Mr. Fred?"

The small boy cautiously reaches out his hand. "Hello, Mr. Fred. I'm Julian Granger-Weiss and I'm 4."

Fred can't help but smile as wide as he possibly can at this. "Of course you would have the most polite child in the world, Hermione." Fred gently takes the boy's hand and shakes it. "Lovely to meet you Julian. I'm Fred Weasley and I'm 30. Welcome to my shop."

The boy's eyes grow wide at this information. "You own this place?"

"Yes I do. I own it with my brother, George," Fred happily answered. "Tell me, do you like it?"

Julian's head nodded so quickly it almost looked like the child was vibrating with excitement. "I love it! I begged Mum to let us come in here."

"Oh? Your mum didn't want to stop in, did she?" Fred cocked a quizzical brow in Hermione's direction.

Her eyes didn't quite meet his. "We were running errands," she tried to dismiss.

"Well it's fate that you did stop in Julian," Fred spoke, changing the attention back to the boy. "We just had a new litter of Pygmy Puffs and they love nothing more than playing with a new friend."

"What are Pygmy Puffs?" Julian questioned.

"What are Pygmy Puffs?" Fred repeated jokingly shocked. "Hermione, you have hindered this boy's education and I will no longer stand for it." Fred fake scolded before reaching over and lifting the boy from his mother's hip and placing him back on the floor.

Fred crouched down to Julian's height and pointed down the shop. "You see those cages all the way over there?" Fred loudly whispered to the boy like a confidante. "That's where they are. Let's go!"

Julian immediately jumps into a sprint towards the direction Fred pointed in before Fred can even stand back up.

Fred stayed put as they watched the boy run away. "You've been busy, Hermione," he offered.

She let out a sigh. "Well I've never been one to loaf about. A lot happens in 8 years."

"Well then let's start with the beginning," Fred says as the two of them start to slowly follow the boy.

"You were there for the beginning," Hermione reminded him, falling in step next to him.

"Perfect," he exclaimed. "Then why don't you just jog my old memory and fill in the giant gap between then and now."

"Kingsley offered me that job in New York," she began. "Which led to the fight at your father's birthday which then led to me taking the position and leaving. Pretty straight forward."

"Which also led to you not speaking to anyone in the family," Fred prodded, his tone serious for once.

Hermione shrugged guiltily. "All of you are Ron's family first. Isn't cutting off communication with the family a big part of a break up?"

"Generally," Fred agreed. "But not when you've already been a part of the family for years before the relationship even began. Or you know, fought in a war with them."

They turned the corner to the aisle that leads directly to the line of cages with an excited little boy at the end waiting impatiently for them.

"I thought a clean break would be best for all involved," Hermione justified.

"You almost make it sound like it was an easy choice for you."

"It wasn't," she argued, hurt by the notion. "I even had to pull back from Harry. And then all that I was left with just myself and a cat in a new country." She nervously crossed her arms. "Where is all of this coming from anyway?" She tried to deflect. "Last time we spoke you were supportive of the move."

"I was supportive of you going after what you really wanted," clarified Fred. "Not completely dropping everyone in the process. All anyone had to go off of was the brief Kingsley update that he spoke with you or a quick blurb in the international section of the Prophet to know that you were even okay."

Hermione looked at him guiltily before Julian ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Mummy! I love them. Can we get one please? Pretty pretty please?"

"No, darling. I'm sorry," she spoke softly to her son. "We can't have a pet while we're staying with Mr. Neville. Once we have a house we can get a pet."

The little boy's face fell. "Okay," he said, disappointment echoing in his voice.

"How about this, Julian?" Fred jumped in. "Do you see my friend in the orange and purple cloak down there?" The boy nodded as Fred pointed at the employee down the aisle cleaning the cages of the Puffs. "He's about to feed all of these puffs their lunch if you'd like to help him."

"Can I?" Julian asked excitedly at his mother.

"Hey Bernard," Fred called down the row, cutting off whatever Hermione's answer was going to be. The young man lifted his head at the call of his boss. "My new friend Julian would love to assist you in feeding the puffs if you could use a hand."

The employee nodded. "Could always use another couple of hands. Come on down Julian!" The boy ran off to help immediately leaving Hermione and Fred alone once more.

"Look I'm not actively trying to shame and guilt you right now Hermione," Fred spoke first. "I apologize if it's coming out that way. It's just weird to see someone you would have bet good galleons on that you'd never see again randomly walk into your store."

"I get it," she responds. "I just didn't expect you to be the first Weasley I'd be having this conversation with. I pictured it going very differently than it is."

Fred couldn't help it. "Which Weasley were you picturing?"

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "Maybe Bill? He always seemed rational."

A tense moment passes between them as they watch the boy learning how to feed the animals at the other end of the aisle.

Fred spoke first again. "So are you married?"

"No," she immediately answered. "I was engaged though - to Julian's father. He passed away almost 2 years ago now."

"Sorry to hear that Hermione," Fred said sympathetically.

"Lucas was an Auror at MACUSA. Unfortunate hazard of the job," she continued, shrugging off his empathetic look. "We met at work, started to see each other, then accidentally got pregnant. So we got engaged and had Julian."

"If you don't mind me asking; why come back now then?" Fred asked. "If he passed 2 years ago?"

"New York got harder without Lucas, but I still had my job there," explained Hermione. "He also wanted to raise Julian in the city, so I thought I could at least give it a go even without him," her tone slightly resentful. "But about 2 months ago, Kingsley was in New York on Ministry business, we got dinner, and then magically the next week the Department of International Magical Cooperation gave me an opportunity that I couldn't refuse back in London."

Fred felt his lips curl up into a smirk. "Well then, welcome home Granger."

"Thank you," she replied with a curt nod. "It's nice to be back. Was hard finding a decent curry place there."

Fred chuckled slightly. "So you're staying with Neville?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We've kept in touch and when I told him that I was moving back he offered us his place to stay until we get settled somewhere."

A suspicious look crossed Fred's face as Hermione spoke. "How long exactly have you been back for?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before nervously admitting, "Almost a month."

Fred let out a loud hard laugh. "Wait so you're telling me that you've been back in the country, living with Neville, and working in the Ministry for a month and no one in the family knows?"

"How do you know they don't know?" She challenged back.

Fred's eyebrows cocked up in a questioning look that asked if she was actually serious about what she just said. Like it wouldn't have spread like fiendfyre through the family the second someone knew.

"Fine," she gave in, lips pursed. "You are the first Weasley to know that I'm here."

"Well first off, an honor - truly," he said with a slight bow at the waist, causing a roll of her eyes. "Secondly, I must say, I'm rather impressed considering how I hear each department devours any gossip."

"Lucked out with Harry's paternity leave and your father's busy season," Hermione shrugged. "I had another few weeks if I played my cards right."

"What a shame that you had to walk in here today," Fred lamented with a slow head shake.

"I should've known better than to have tried to walk Julian past this bloody shop," Hermione grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Julian's laughter echoed down the aisle as Bernard placed more and more Pygmy Puffs all along the little boy's arms and shoulders. He easily already had 10 perched on him and was giggling to Bernard to keep placing more.

"By the way, I really must compliment you on his middle name," Fred spoke with a grin as they watched.

"Don't be flattered," Hermione sharply spoke, shutting down his tone. "It's Grandfather Weiss' name and I was drugged and very persuadable at the time." Hermione then paused to smirk before teasing, "I might have to see about acquiring another time turner to fix that. Julian George just flows so much better in my opinion."

"Hush your mouth, cheeky girl." Fred smiled back. "America's brought out a new side of you Hermione."

"I think it's more of New York's influence. You grow the nerve before you're trampled."

"Trampled by what?" Fred wondered.

"By everything. Everyone," she explained. "My first week there I was yelled at by a child in the subway for not walking on the right side of the steps."

"Well you obviously had that coming."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She questioned, pivoting the conversation. "With all your different locations and your shipping catalog, the last place I'd expect you to be is manning the original shop.

"I had a feeling I'd have a meeting with fate at this shop today," he spoke wistfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You must've had some tea with Trelawney then."

Fred chuckled at the thought. "I was actually working in the back offices brainstorming ideas for products. Needed some inspiration so I came to interact with my customers at the heart of it," he explained. "So tell me M'am, any comments on your visit?"

"Far too loud and obnoxious," she answered without any hesitation. "Also a meddlesome owner who won't stop harassing you."

"Tall guy? Red hair?" questioned Fred. "About my complexion, height, and age?"

"That's him."

"I know the guy you're talking about," nodded Fred. "I'll have a stern word with him."

"Please see to it that you do," Hermione said with a small smile.

Fred couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't quite remember if talking to Hermione had always been this fun or if this was a new dynamic to them.

Hermione bit her lip slightly at a quick thought before uncrossing her arms and turning fully towards Fred. "Actually," she said, "since I was dragged in here, I'm due to restock on some of my WonderWitch products."

Fred's left eyebrow popped up, curious at this new development. "A loyal customer after all these years, I see."

"Technically, Jean Weiss has been the customer," she admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Well please give my thanks to her," Fred played along. "Those are still on the other side of the store. Let me show you."

"Great," Hermione said before turning to her son. "Julian, come on. I need to purchase some things and then we'll have to carry on with our errands."

Julian's little face fell but he didn't argue with his mother as he placed the Pygmy Puff in his hand back in the cage. With a thank you to Bernard, the boy walked back to his mother and grabbed her hand before they began to follow Fred around the store.

Fred couldn't help but point out exciting things all over the store for Julian as they walked as a trio. "Next time you come and visit I'll have to show you an Aviatomobile. Maybe you can help me test out our new gobstone packs?"

"Yes!" The excitement in the boy's eyes matched his tone. "Mr. Neville has been teaching me how to play while Mummy is at work."

"Neville is watching him?" Fred asked curiously.

Hermione nodded. "Like I mentioned, we've been staying with him. But he'll be headed back to Hogwarts soon enough. We're actually in Diagon to meet with some alternatives today."

Fred nodded in understanding as they rounded the last corner. "Here we are," he said as they approached an aisle that was bright purple and pink. "What do you need Ms. Weiss?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled a few of the boxes off the shelves. "I don't know what the secret is to your Dark Circle Destroyer Eye Serum is, but it's unmatched by any of your competitors. When Julian was born I was going through them at a rate of a tube a month."

"A glowing review," Fred noted with a smile.

"Well I told you that it'd save my life if you started shipping orders to America," reminded Hermione.

"That you did," agreed Fred.

"Thanks for heeding my advice for once."

"It was never that your advice wasn't good, Hermione." Fred paused to grin. "It just wasn't ever fun."

"I'm plenty fun," Hermione defended. "Julian darling," she spoke as she kneeled down to eye level of her child. "Tell Mr. Fred about all the fun we have."

The boy exploded with excitement telling Fred about dozens of things as they walked up to the till together. Julian spoke of bikes in the park, puppet shows, kite flying, subway surfing, dance parties, fort building, and other things that were said too quickly for Fred to properly catch.

"I don't know Julian," Fred played skeptical as he took his place behind the counter, dismissing Tabitha with a wave of his hand. "I've known your mum for a long time. I'm going to have to see it to believe that this version of your mum is real."

"Mum is real," Julian spoke defendently, reminding Fred very much of Hermione. "Watch!" He yelled as he pinched her thigh.

"Ow Julian!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't do that," she scolded. "Fred was only teasing. He knows very much that I'm real."

Instant regret flooded the small boy's face. "I'm sorry," he spoke through the sound of tears forming.

Hermione took a breath to qualm her anger before speaking again in a soothing tone. "It's okay, Ducky. I forgive you. Just promise me you won't pinch anyone again, even if it's to prove a point that you're right about. You'll learn quickly with Mr. Fred and his brother that proving your right is useless with them."

Fred smirked at the dig towards him as he placed Hermione's products in a bag. She no doubt was referring to their countless stand offs in the Gryffindor common room about their products.

"I promise," Julian spoke with a loud sniffle at the end.

Hermione wiped off the wetness of his cheeks before she smiled with an idea. "Do you want to be the monkey on Mummy's back?"

"Yes!" Julian's face lit up as Hermione crouched down enough to allow her son to wrap his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist before standing back up straight.

Fred chuckled at the sight as he pushed Hermione's bag towards her on the countertop. "Motherhood seems to suit you very well Hermione," commented Fred.

"Thank you." She paused for a slight second before asking, "How much do I owe you?"

"On the house," Fred insisted. "A homecoming gift."

Hermione looked like she wanted to object for a moment but instead took the bag into her hand. "Thank you again."

A tense moment passed as the time for goodbyes presented itself. Fred began to speak but was cut off by Hermione speaking at the same time. "Could you do me a big favor?" She asked hesitantly.

Fred cocked an eyebrow, curious at the request. "Depends on the favor."

"Could you not mention that I'm back to the family?" She paused to shift Julian up on her back. "I'd like to be more settled with everything before I see them. I'm not naïve to think that they'll never find out, but I'd like more time to prepare."

Fred gazed at Hermione as he considered her favor. The years have been kind to her appearance but as he looked at her eyes he sensed an air of stress and anxiety battling in her head. "They won't hear it from me unless you wish for me to tell them," he spoke sincerely.

"Thank you, Fred."

He gave her an empathetic smile in return before he focused on the child on her back. "Thank you so much for stopping by today and dragging your mum into my store Julian. You are welcomed back anytime. In fact, I insist that you come back. How about a sweet to remember me by?" Fred pulled a bright orange wrapped candy from his pocket and gave it to the child.

"Thank you Mr. Fred!" Julian practically yelled right into his mother's ear as he grabbed the treat from Fred's hand.

Hermione's face easily slipped back into the disapproving Prefect look that Fred always seemed to receive from her. "What will that do to my child?" She questioned pointedly.

Fred smirked, delighted to see the look on Hermione's face again. "It will just keep changing his hair different colors as he sucks on it. We call it the Tonks Toffee."

Her face softened at the name, but she still pushed. "Not lasting effects?"

"None except maybe wanting to actually dye your hair afterwards."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she took in his face. "Fine," she said, though she still sounded skeptical in Fred's opinion. "Goodbye Fred."

"Goodbye Hermione."

She turned and started to walk out of the store into the busy street. The small boy on her back turned around waving with a giant smile as they left. "Bye Mr. Fred!"

"Bye Julian!" He called back with an equally big smile.

* * *

_**Early February 2000** _

"Happy Birthday Dad," Bill Weasley said as he led his brothers to raise their glasses of firewhisky. "May the next 50 years be a lot less hectic than the first."

"With you lot?" Arthur laughed at his eldest son's words. "This family can't go 50 minutes without some excitement."

Bill chuckled back. "Well then, how about we aim for those 50 minutes as a starting point and continue from there? Cheers to you Dad."

Bill clinked his glass against his father's before they both drank. The rest of Arthur's sons and Harry all cheered and followed suit around them.

Fred muttered a cheers to Charlie next to him with a clink of their glasses before he drank the amber liquid down with a practiced ease. His other hand was already reaching for the bottle on the desk beside him again before the others were done.

"Anyone fancy another?" Fred asked around the study. He obligated Charlie and George with a pour as they both reached out their glasses to him immediately. Bill, Ron, and Harry hesitated slightly but then agreed once they saw the others accepting it. "How about you birthday boy?" Fred pushed. "Care for another? It's not everyday you can sneak away for a quick nip."

Arthur chuckled as he enjoyed the moment of being surrounded by his boys. "Well alright then," he gave in. "But no more for me until after dinner. I'd like to be able to stay awake for dessert."

As the men shared their last drink, the voice of Molly Weasley echoed out far beyond the study door. "Where did they wander off to? Probably getting their poor father drunk on his birthday. I swear those-" her voice drifted off as she walked farther away.

"That's our cue lads," Arthur announced before he set down his glass and crossed to the exit.

One by one, the rest of his family left the study until Fred was alone. He poured two more fingers of whisky for himself. "Here you go Perce," he muttered to himself. "Can't leave you out." Fred drank it down with a flourish before quickly pouring the same again. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't have drank these anyway." He picked up the glass. "But maybe you would've made an exception for Dad's birthday. Who knows?" Fred quickly drank the last of his whisky before finally placing the cork back in the bottle.

He took a quick moment to relax and regroup. Straightened out his clothing, took a few deep breaths, and combed his fingers through his hair before stepping out of his father's study and following the hall back to the main party in the living room.

All of the Weasley's family and close friends were packed into the Burrow on this cold Sunday evening. Fred spied Andromeda Tonks in the corner speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur as little Teddy tried to break free from his grandmother's lap.

Luckily for the little boy, Harry came over to the group and scooped up his godson. Fred's eyes followed as Harry twirled the boy around the room. The little boy's laughter echoing around as Harry playfully acts like he's crashing Teddy into first Ron, then Charlie and Hagrid, and lastly Angelina before actually using the boy to softly crash into Ginny's arms as she spoke with Bill, cutting the conversation short.

Ginny looked annoyed at Harry for a brief second before her attention was consumed with the giggling Teddy in her arms. She got a wicked glint in her eye before she leaned down to Teddy's ear to whisper something. The boy nodded with glee as Ginny leaped back over to Harry and started tickling him, little Teddy joining in on the attack. Harry was quick to run away but Ginny was quicker, even holding the toddler, and ran off after him.

Fred's attention shifted to Bill, now left alone, as he started to cross the room to where his pregnant wife Fleur was having a conversation with a very serious looking Hermione. It looked like their topic of conversation changed as soon as Bill joined the group causing Fleur and Hermione to laugh at something that Bill said as Fleur cradled her stomach. They must've been speaking about the baby. Maybe they were talking about some of the names they are considering. They weren't exactly enthusiastic with his suggestion of Frederica last week.

George popped up in front of Fred, cutting off his line of vision. "Are you doing okay there?" George asked his twin.

"Never better," Fred reported, sarcasm thick in his tone.

"Well that's a relief," George chuckled. "Because to the naked eye It almost looked like you were just sulking in the corner being a party pooper."

A thought popped through Fred's head, breaking him out of his stupor. "Actually that would be a fun product. Maybe a farting pop up box kind of thing? The perfect gift to give at the party you didn't want to attend."

His brother laughed, "Very sophisticated humor."

"Only the best for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

George pondered for a moment before his eyes sparked with inspiration. "What if we could make it some sort of a fun radar instead. Then whenever someone at your party or gathering is being a wet blanket of sorts, the box or maybe even a figurine makes the fart noise."

Fred's face lit up at the thought. "Do you think we'd be able to find a way for the figurine to properly monitor the party?"

"Easily," George smirked before the pair of them got lost in conversation as they brainstormed the product together in the corner.

They had a potential prototype plan shaping up by the time Molly interrupted and announced that dinner was ready. Fred was a little irked that George and himself couldn't slip away and keep the momentum going as he claimed a spot at the table between Charlie and Bill across from Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Molly took up the head of the table opposite her husband and raised her glass of elven wine up. "Happy Birthday to you, my dear Arthur. Thank you for being my doting husband, a loving father to our family, and above all an exceptional man."

A chorus of happy birthdays echoed around the table after Mrs. Weasley's sentiments as everyone toasted Mr. Weasley in celebration.

"Thank you everyone for the love and kind words. There's not another group of people I'd want to spend tonight with," smiled Arthur. "Now let's eat before this wonderful looking meal before it gets cold."

The table was soon abuzz with conversation as everyone began to dig into their meal of Mr. Weasley's favorite dish, Shepherd's Pie. Fred was pretty sure he also saw his mother preparing some Treacle Tarts for dessert when he arrived.

The mash on top was just to Fred's liking. His mother always made sure to leave some lumps in along with plenty of butter and chives for taste. The veg in the pie tasted like all of it was freshly picked this morning from his mother's garden, though Fred was sure his mother may have enchanted some of the carrots to be ready in time. Finally the ground lamb was coaxed with what would probably be deemed too much Worcestershire sauce for another family, but was the ideal amount for Fred and his siblings. All together it was simply a perfect Molly Weasley creation.

Fred stole a glance down the table to where his father looked like he was having the best meal of his life as he spoke with Hagrid, George, Angelina, Kingsley, and Hermione confirming Fred's suspicion that this was in fact the perfect pie for his father.

He turned his head to the other end of the table where he spotted his mother glowing with a certainty of smugness as she watched everyone enjoy her work. Even Teddy, in the transfigured high chair between Molly and Andromeda, was stuffing his face as he tried to use the utensils on his own.

Soon Fred was pulled into the most natural topic of conversation at a Weasley family dinner: Quidditch. Charlie was needling Ginny to see if she was going to go to the open tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies later in the month.

"I haven't decided yet," his sister played coy making her boyfriend chuckle by her side.

"Oh come on Gin," Harry pushed. "You've been making me come here and practice with you every night. You're going."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This is how I know you don't have any siblings, Harry. You don't fully understand the art of the tease. It's no fun giving my brothers straight answers."

"Maybe we'll get you more practice after dinner," Charlie suggested to his sister, a competitive glint in his eyes.

"Aren't you afraid you're a little rusty after all this time Charlie?" Fred poked at his older brother.

Charlie chuckled darkly. "I work with living dragons everyday while you work in a store peddling sweets. I'd be more concerned about your own game."

Ginny laughed. "See Harry! That's how siblings work."

Harry shook his head as he smartly stayed silent and kept eating his pie.

"By the way," Charlie continued. "I'm not thrilled that it's the Harpies. Do you think you'd be able to ask for a trade to the Chudley Cannons immediately? They seem more up your alley."

"How dare you," Ginny's eyes narrowed at her brother. "You're going to wish-"

"What job Hermione?"

Ron's angry voice overlapped everyone's conversations at the table. Immediately everyone turned to look at Ron and Hermione on Harry's right.

"Ron can we speak about this in private?" Hermione pleaded as she nervously looked around the table at everyone looking back at her.

He shook his head, ignoring the looks. "I don't think we can. Because if you wanted to have this conversation in private then we would have had it already. What job offer did he just ask about?"

"Please let's just go outside and have a chat" Hermione continued to try to calm the argument.

Ron instead turned and looked directly at Kingsley who sat across from Hermione. "What's the job, Kingsley?

Kingsley shot Hermione an apologetic look, obviously not liking that his question was the igniting spark to this conversation. But the older man kept his face calm and replied, "An opportunity has come up for an assistant to one of our foreign ambassadors and I put up Hermione for the position."

Ron's brows knitted together. "Why didn't you mention this to me, Hermione?"

"I wanted to think it over for myself before I discussed it with you," she answered, but even Fred could tell that there was more to it from halfway down the large table.

Ron's lips were growing into a thinner and thinner line as his frustration grew. "So where's the job?" He asked. "Kingsley just said that it was for an ambassador so where is it?"

Hermione took in a deep breath before responding, "At MACUSA in New York."

A pause filled the place as Ron took in the information. "And when did Kingsley bring up this job to you?"

Ron's face was turning a bright red to match his hair as he waited for her to answer. Hermione kept her mouth shut and didn't respond for a long moment.

"Kingsley," Ron turned back, impatient for the answer. "When did-"

"Stop it," Hermione interrupted. "This is a conversation between us. Stop trying to bring him into it."

"I would if you would just answer my-"

"Two weeks, okay," Hermione blurted out. "Are you happy now?"

"Two weeks?" Ron repeated. "Two weeks?!" Whatever resistance he was trying to hold back had now completely evaporated. "You've been thinking about this job for two whole weeks and never brought it up to me. I can't believe this Hermione."

Hermione took a breath, trying to stay calm and rational. "I've been wanting to talk with you about this. There just hasn't been the right time."

"Bollocks," Ron spat. "For something as big as you moving to another country, you make the time to talk. Especially to me."

"You're right," Hermione simply agreed, her eyes no longer meeting his.

"So you've had two week," Ron said resentfully as he crossed his arms. "What's the verdict?"

She sucked in her bottom lip momentarily before she swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "I don't know."

"You do know," he immediately challenged. "That's why you haven't brought it up to me." His fuming face began to crack with hurt. "Was I even a factor in your decision making?"

"Of course you were," she spoke, but her voice was small.

"Well it certainly doesn't feel like it." Ron swallowed the hurt and let the anger take fully over. "So what?" He questioned sharply. "You're just going to choose your career over your family no matter what? Just like Percy did?"

Fred's jaw clenched at that.

"Ron stop it," Hermione's voice strained. "That's not-"

Ron just continued over her plea, his eyes hard as he looked at Hermione. "At least Percy had the guts to tell us that his job meant more than we did."

At that Fred stood up abruptly, cutting off the argument. "Don't degrade Percy like that," he stated harshly to his younger brother. "Or Hermione either, for that matter. Maybe you should actually talk to your girlfriend about this instead of embarrassing her in front of your family."

Fred didn't stick around for a response. Instead he walked away from the table and stepped outside into the freezing winter evening leaving the silent dinner table behind.

He walked the well worn path into the yard towards the first place he could think of; the Quidditch pitch. Fred unlocked the broom shed, retrieved his CleanSweep, and shot up on the air as fast as he could.

His frustration fueled the lazy circles of his broom path around the pitch. His mind was full of Percy. The fight that occurred with the family when Percy told them of his promotion shortly after the return of Voldemort. The pride that he had in his work that made him so blind to what his family was warning about the Ministry. The ultimate love he had for his family that thought he was just a minion of the government. The same love that would be his downfall as he pushed his younger brother out of the way of a falling stone wall.

Fred didn't know how long he had been flying before he heard the voice call out, "Hey!"

He was jerked out of his thoughts and saw the figure of Hermione waving at the center of the pitch. Fred steered the broom down to hover a few feet away from her. "Hermione," Fred greeted.

"I brought out your cloak," she explained, holding out the dark purple covering. "I thought you might be getting cold."

That's when Fred realized how stiff and frozen his body felt on this February night. "Thank you," he said sincerely as he hovered closer over to her and collected his cloak. Keeping his balance, he slipped on the cloak which instantly warmed up his freezing body from what he can only guess is a charm thanks to Hermione.

"I also wanted to thank you for speaking up there," Hermione said as she stuffed her hands back into her own cloak pockets.

Fred's eyes we're downcast on his task of buttoning up his covering. "I confess that it wasn't for your benefit," he spoke solemnly.

"I know," her voice stoic. "Ron was out of line bringing up Percy like that."

"Maybe he was right," Fred shrugged, lifting his eyes to meet hers now. "Just because someone dies for you doesn't make them a perfect person."

"That's true," Hermione nodded her head. "Ron was right about a lot of things back there, but he wasn't right not about Percy. We all know where his true loyalty and love lied. That jab just came out in his anger with me."

A pause took hold between them as they both considered the events that occurred that night. "So did I miss the second round?" Fred asked, a futile attempt to break the silence. An agitated sigh from Hermione was all the response he got.

"Sorry Hermione," Fred tried to take back. "You don't have to tell-"

"It's fine," she stopped him. "The whole thing happened in front of everyone anyway so you might as well also know." She paused to tuck her hand behind both her ears at once. "After your exit, I noticed you didn't take your cloak and it seemed like the best chance for an exit that I was going to get. Ron followed me outside and It basically ended with him telling me to go and sort out my priorities. So I guess I'm going to head home and just wait to see if he'll even come talk to me."

Fred noticed that she nervously pushed her hair back at the thought. Fred pursed his lips as he took in Hermione and what probably was the emotional toll going on inside her head right now.

"So tell me," Fred began to ponder. "Just between us. Do you want this job?"

She hesitated as she took in a long shaky breath. "Yes," she admitted through the breath cloud that escaped her lips from the cold air around them. "Yes I want it."

"Great," Fred said joyfully. "Then you should go for it."

"Easier said than done," she said after an empty laugh. "I was speaking with Fleur earlier about what she had to do to move here from France and it's a lot of work. Plus, you know, Ron."

Fred rolled his eyes."You and Ron will work out one way or the other. Just like any other relationship," he stated. "You can make it work if you want to, even with this job. You both just have to actually want it to work."

Her face remained skeptical at his advice as she considered it. "I guess I just have a lot to think about."

"Well you better think fast," Fred implored, his voice turned more teasing. "You can't leave us on this cliffhanger for too long. Everyone will be clamoring for the conclusion at the next get together after that performance."

Fred was pretty sure he heard Hermione mutter something quite rude to him as she turned to walk away.

"Ah come on Hermione!" He playfully yelled. "If you guys didn't make a scene at dinner then somebody else would've. I heard Mum suggesting to move in at Shell Cottage to help with the baby earlier tonight. We both know Fleur and Bill wouldn't let that slide for much longer."

Hermione stopped to turn around with a small smile tugging at her lips. "You know," she mused. "If I do go to America, it'd be a lifesaver to get my WonderWitch products. Any plans for international shipping?"

"I'll bump it up the list, just for you," Fred promised with a nod.

"Bye Fred," she said with a smile before turning back around.

Fred started his lazy circles of the pitch again. His eyes kept darting back to Hermione's figure as she walked across the lawn and eventually disappeared once she went past the Burrow's security boundaries with a loud crack leaving Fred alone once more.

* * *

_**Later June 2008** _

Fred slapped the Daily Prophet onto the desk in irritation. The headline in bold print still stared up at him, mocking.

_Talpin & Minks Expands to UK Audience_

_By Cordelia Conifer_

_In a surprise press circuit yesterday, American entrepreneurs Thorn Talpin and Iola Minks announced an expansion of their delivery catalog to include shipping to Britain, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland. "We're so excited to finally be able to serve the good people of the UK," co-founder and CEO Thorn Talpin said to the press. "We hope that they will open their arms to us as we prove to them the quality and care that our products are known for."_

_Talpin & Minks first opened their flagship store in New York back in 2002. Their unique beauty products quickly grew a cult following between witches, wizards, and Squibbs alike. Currently the brand has expanded to a command of shops from Boston to Los Angeles and every major town in between._

_"I've been making beauty solutions for myself and my friends for years. I would've never thought that my little experiments from my dorm at Ilvermorny would lead to something this successful," co-founder and Chief Inventor Iola Minks said. "I'm so excited to begin our next chapter by serving the UK. We hope to expand with stores in London, Dublin, Glasgow, and Cardiff as soon as possible."_

_No official timeline has been given for those store openings, but the Talpin & Minks mail delivery catalog will start accepting international orders starting August 1st._

A tension headache was forming behind Fred's eyes. He began to rub his closed eyes, but it didn't lessen the tension. They've been dreading this day ever since Talpin & Minks first came to their attention. They are already their biggest competition to their Wonder Witch products in America, but now they are moving in on Weasley Wizard Wheezes' home territory.

He needed George. His twin is the more sensible one of their pair. If he were in his office, then Fred would've bolted in there immediately ranting about this news. George would've calmed him down with some tea with a side of fire whisky and then talk about this news logically before starting to devised a defense for them.

But George was away with Angela and Little Percy visiting her parents. Fred could still slip next door into his brother's office, but the tea and fire whisky wouldn't have the same effect without George. All it would do is cause Fred to spiral worse than he is.

The sharp knocks at his door cut off his internal ramblings as Verity stuck her head in. "There's a situation on the show floor that needs your attention," she reported.

Fred remained at his desk, ignoring what she just said. "Have you seen this?" He asked with a frustrated toss of the Prophet at Verity's feet. "It's finally happening. Talpin & Minks is expanding to the UK."

Verity let out a sharp sigh before reaching down to pick up the paper from her feet. "I've heard," she said as she straightened up. "And we'll have plenty of time to discuss our next steps when George comes back. But right now you need to go downstairs."

"What could be more important than this Verity?" Fred continued undeterred. "Talpin & Minks already beats our sales abroad and now they're probably going to move in down the bloody street by summer's end."

Verity stayed collected at his rantings. "There's a customer demanding to speak with you, Fred."

"Have them talk to Tabitha," he waved off.

"They're not speaking to Tabitha," Verity explained. "They're not speaking to anyone. All they're saying is your name. We need you downstairs."

"Fine," Fred grunted as he pushed himself up from his desk and stalked past Verity.

He could feel her stare on his heels as he stormed through the office and workshop, not stopping to acknowledge the workers around him or return any greetings. He just wanted to get this done so he could go back and brainstorm what to do about Talpin & Minks.

"What is it Tabitha?" Fred asked before he even fully crossed over the doorway. "I don't have the time to deal-" Fred stopped as he took in the sight of his Front of Shop Manager trying to talk to a small boy sitting on the counter.

"Mr. Fred!" Julian Granger-Weiss shouted with a giant smile plastered on his face.

Fred's sour mood lifted from his shoulders at the warm greeting. He relaxed with a smile of his own at the boy as he stepped closer. "Why Mr. Julian as I live and breathe," Fred chuckled. "What a surprise. I didn't know you were visiting me today."

"Thank Merlin you know this kid," Tabitha sighed in relief. "All he would say was Mr. Fred over and over again. I was beginning to get worried that this was some sort of prank."

"Oh sweet Tabitha," Fred playfully lamented. "By now you should know that our pranks are much funnier than this."

She rolled her eyes. "Well if you have this taken care of then I'll just go back on the till," she said before leaving Fred with the boy.

"Hi," Julian smiled at Fred again.

"Hi yourself," Fred smiled back before jumping up on the counter to join the boy. "What are you doing here? Lose your mum again?"

"No," the sandy hair boy shook his head. "Mummy is at work. I was with Ms. Mulberry," he said with a displeased tone.

Fred's eyebrow lifted with intrigue. "Sounds like you don't like Ms. Mulberry."

"She's no fun. And she smells really really bad," Julian complained as he crossed his little arms. But then a mischievous smirk grew. "So I ran away."

"You ran away?" Fred tried to keep his tone neutral but delight was peaking through.

"Yes!" Julian laughed with delight. The sound of the bell from the front door made Julian jump.

Fred turned his head to the door and saw a middle aged woman with a sour face stalking into the store.

"That's her! You have to hide me," the boy pleaded. "Ms. Mulberry can't find me."

Fred knew that the responsible adult thing to do was to not give into this 4 year old's request. But he quickly doused that thought. "Quick," he said as he jumped off the counter and grabbed the boy to lift him off as well. "Hide underneath here."

Julian squealed with delight as he tucked himself out of sight from beyond the counter by Fred's feet.

Soon enough, the woman that entered walked up to the counter. "Have you seen a blonde haired boy?" She sharply questioned.

The closer she got, Fred couldn't help but think that Julian wasn't exaggerating about the smell. This woman smelled worse than Charlie's old sweaty Quidditch pads. Fred cleared his throat and put on his best shop owner voice. "We get a lot of children in here," he stated. "You might have to be a little more specific."

Ms. Mulberry's face remained unamused. "He's 4 years old. He slipped away from me about 15 minutes ago on the street. Kept rambling on about something about puffs. Got pointed to here"

Julian giggled at Fred's feet but Fred was quick to cover it up with loud fake laughter of his own. "Puffs? Can't say that we have anything like that here. I'd try Flourish & Botts down the street. That's where I would run away if I had the chance. Maybe the kid got a craving for some cream puffs?"

Her lips pursed in dislike at him. "A simple no would have sufficed, thank you." With a final disapproving appraisal of Fred, the woman turned back around and left where she came.

"You were right," Fred spoke to the small boy by his feet once she was out of the shop. "She is a nasty one."

Julian laughed with delight. "She's gone!" His big brown eyes sparkled as he scrambled back to his feet.

Fred laughed with him. "I told you I can handle strict people."

"You couldn't handle Mummy," Julian instantly reminded him.

Fred's lips pursed slightly. He had hoped that the kid wouldn't have remembered that detail. "Well your mother is a special case," he defended. "Speaking of your mother," Fred mumbled to himself as he searched for some scrap parchment and a quill behind the counter. His mouth growing into a mischievous smirk. "Let's send her a ransom note."

"What's a ransom note?" Julian asked as he moved between Fred's body and the counter. The boy had to stand on his tippy toes to get just a slight glance at the parchment Fred was about to write on.

"It's a type of letter that you send to someone," Fred began as he started to write. Mulling over the best way to explain it to a 4 year old. "You tell them that you have something they want and you set up a trade of sorts for it with something you want." Fred grinned down at his little accomplice. "So what should we ask for?"

"Jelly slugs!" Julian immediately said with a little dance of excitement.

Fred nodded his approval. "Good thinking. So some jelly slugs for you and we'll also ask for some treacle fudge for me." He wrote down their demands with a flourish. "Any last thing you want to say to your mum, Julian?"

"Um," The boy looked stumped for a second before he said, "Hi."

With another smirk, Fred added the last line to their note. "Alright then. How does this sound to you?"

_Dear Ms. Granger._

_The Mulberry has gone sour. Poor little Julian had no choice but to flee. You may find him after work at what you deemed as a brightly colored labyrinth of products that children get lost in. If you bring jelly slugs and treacle fudge as an offering, the labyrinth might be willing to spare Julian from such a fate._

_FW_

_P.S. Julian says hi_

"That's perfect," Julians giggles after Fred finished reaching their note out loud.

"Excellent. We're off to the mailroom," Fred said as he rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a flick of his wand. "Then how would you like to help me in my office as my special assistant today?"

The boy practically squealed with delight at the notion. Fred chuckled with joy of his own before he took the boy's small hand and led him into the back of the shop.

Once the letter was off with one of the shop owls, Fred took his time showing Julian all the ins and outs of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He showed the boy the testing lab, they met Gordon in accounting, gave feedback to the marketing team, made some executive decisions about the fall product line, and bothered Verity, of course.

When Fred finally opened the door to his office hours later, Julian immediately made a bee line for his desk chair and demanded to be spun. Fred agreed but demanded his own spin on the chair in return. Julian's small arms were able to slowly spin Fred a couple of times before Fred lifted the boy into his lap and began to spin both of them as fast as he could using his legs.

After they were spun out, Fred coaxed Julian into playing a game of Exploding Snap with him on the big worn leather sofa in the office. But soon the boy's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep on top of the card game.

Fred smiled over at the sleeping boy as he took this chance to move back to his place at this desk. He spied the Daily Prophet that Verity probably placed back on his desk and picked it up. With a deep breath, Fred read the article again.

This time the news about Talpin & Minks didn't upset him as much. In fact, he was actually kind of eager for this opportunity. This is the first real competition that they've had in a long time and Fred was almost itching at the challenge now. He needs to get Verity started on-

His thoughts were cut off by the knock on his office door. With his permission to enter, the figure of Hermione stepped through wearing a professional looking outfit of tailored pants and a patterned blouse with a smart looking leather bag laying on her hip. Her curly hair up in a large bun high on her head. "Hello there," she greeted tepidly. "I believe you have something of mine?"

"That depends," Fred stood up from his seat as he placed the paper back on his desk. "I believe some sweets were put up for leverage."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really think that I'd encourage you teaching my son how to blackmail by giving into your outrageous demands?"

"Outrageous?" Fred playfully scoffed.

"You were much too greedy," she explained. "I'm much too mad at him for running away to get 2 different sweets. You should've just stayed with the Jelly Slugs."

"Well you run a hard bargain," he chuckled as he led her over to the couch where Julian was still napping. "But here is your little fugitive now."

Hermione sighed at her son and leaned down to caress his golden blonde hair a few times.. "Did he mention why he ran off?" She asked Fred as she straightened up and crossed her arms.

"All I got was that Mulberry was smelly and no fun," Fred reported. "Which from my brief meeting with her, is entirely true."

"You met Ms. Mulberry?" Hermione questioned with a suspicious look.

"The kid came into the shop begging to be saved from this woman and I hid him when she came in looking for him," he explained truthfully with a helpless shrug. "You can't fault me. He looked at me with big pitiful brown eyes."

Hermione shook her head as a closed smile peaked through. "I know the look all too well," she lamented as she joined her sleeping child on the sofa, placing her bag on the floor. Reaching into her hair, Hermione took out the bun that was piled on her head. She shook it out and briefly massaged her scalp like she could finally relax after a long day.

"Thank you for watching him," she spoke sincerely after she settled. "I'm glad that he at least ran away to somewhere he knew. I shouldn't be surprised that it was here. He hasn't stopped talking about it since we left last week. I just still can't believe he ran off in the first place."

Fred looked at her curiously as he joined them on the other side of Julian. "What made you pick that awful woman anyway?"

Hermione sighed as she began to play with her son's hair calmingly. "She was the best option of what I could afford and my coworker Gail recommended her. Though now I'm just thinking that Gail is full of shite."

Fred laughed, surprised at Hermione's turn of phrase.

"Well it's true," Hermione continued. "She tried to convince me today that Thomas was the reason the kitchen was unkempt while he has been at home unwell all week." Hermione groaned in frustration. "Ms. Mulberry must be her cousin or partner or roommate or something."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Now I don't know what to do for child care. All of the summer nursery programmes are all full up and a halfway decent nanny is apparently a myth."

"I could be a halfway decent nanny," Fred spoke immediately, before his brain could fully process what he said.

She looked at him like he just grew another head out of his shoulder. "Come on, Fred. We're trying to be serious here."

"So am I," he straightened up his posture. Fred's mind racing as he thought about it. "Julian really helped me out today. We've already established that he won't run away from me, which is a big improvement from the last nanny. I'll even do it for free."

Hermione shook her head again. "Fred, you're the co-owner of the biggest joke brand in the UK. You don't have the time to deal with a 4 year old on top of that."

"What's the point of my empire if I can't delegate tasks to my council?" Fred defended. "A council that is severely missing a Junior Ambassador of Fun, by the way."

"You're serious?" she asked skeptically.

He raised his hand. "As our dearly departed Mr. Black."

She continued to shake her head. "I don't know-"

"Look Hermione," Fred interrupted. "I was having a pretty shite day before Julian came through the door. He's already given me some great ideas and motivation for the shop and he's only been here for a day. He's a great kid and, more importantly, I want to help you guys out."

Fred felt the weight of her stare on him as she considered this. Her eyes also kept darting down to the sleeping boy next to her. After a long moment, something shifted in her eyes. "There would have to be ground rules."

"Yes!" Fred celebrated by jumping up from the couch.

"You will absolutely not be testing on him like those first years," Hermione continued sternly ignoring his cheers.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You need to try to let him nap sometime in the afternoon."

"We'll nap together. Always thought that a nap would round out my working day."

"I will be paying for your lunches."

"If you wish."

"And this will just be for a trial period until I can get him into a programme."

Before Fred could respond, Julian shifted and opened his brown eyes sluggishly. He smiled at Fred before he turned and saw Hermione with him. "I'm sorry, Mummy," he said sleepily as soon as he saw her.

Hermione shifted her attention to the boy. "You shouldn't have run off," she scolded. "Even if we aren't in New York, it's still dangerous for you to wander like that. You're lucky that Fred was even here."

Julian's face began to quiver, upset at his mother's reprimanding. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Well it really must be your lucky day," Hermione sighed. "How would you feel about Mr. Fred watching you for a bit instead of Ms. Mulberry?"

The boy's face instantly brightened. "Really?" He asked excitedly as he looked from his mother to Fred and back again.

"How would you like to be Weasley Wizard Wheezes' first Junior Ambassador of Fun?" Fred asked the boy with a smirk.

"I would love it!" Julian squirmed to leap off the sofa and grab Fred's right leg in a hug.

"Now this is only going to work if you both follow my rules," Hermione reminded them.

The boys spoke at the same time in agreement.

"Yes, Hermione."

"Yes, Mummy."

"Alright then," Hermione nodded before she stood up. "Fred, would you like to join us for dinner? It's the least I can do as a thank you and we can talk more about this."

Fred nodded. "That would be lovely. Let me just get my bag."

He reached down to pick up Julian by the waist, eliciting a high pitched giggle. "Let's get going." Fred held the boy sideways like a piece of timber and led the way out of his office.

Hermione playfully shook her head at the duo as she collected her bag and followed the giggles out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Please enjoy the start of this quarantine project. I'm excited to finally start sharing with you. I hope this story will be a nice warm blanket for you all during this time as it has been for me writing it.
> 
> I plan for this story to be only about 4 parts. Just a heads up, I'm currently writing this still so there will be delay between parts.
> 
> If you liked it, please favorite, comment, and share with a friend! I would just love any thoughts on what you'd like to see from this moving forward. Much love!
> 
> Felix Felicis With a Twist


End file.
